diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Republic of Val Verde
The Republic of Val Verde is a fictional Central or South American country in the Die Hard universe. General Ramon Esperanza was the ruling military dictator there for nearly a decade prior to the events of Die Hard 2: Die Harder. The Esperanza Military Regime In the decade leading up to the terrorist incidents at Dulles International Airport on December 24th, 1990, the Republic of Val Verde was greatly impacted by the Esperanza-controlled government. In 1988, the General gained favor with the United States by leading his country's army in a campaign against communist insurgents. This military campaign was aided by American dollars and US military advisors. Colonel Stuart was instrumental in the signing and execution of the military pact between the parties. Complications arose when mounting evidence revealed that Esperanza had violated the neutrality of other neighboring countries. When his funds were cut off, it is believed that the general entered the drug trade, specifically in cocaine smuggling. After high-ranking Pentagon officials were accused of continuing to sell arms to the regime, despite a Congressional ban, the United States became vested in removing Esperanza from power and making him an example of him as the face of their war on drugs. His fall from power earlier in 1990 impacted the upcoming elections greatly. On December 23rd, 1990, an extradition agreement was reached to transport the General to the United States, where US Justice Department officials would await his arrival, likely to charge him with war crimes. Throughout the decade under his control, the General was accused of atrocities in Val Verde, including-but-not-limited to cocaine smuggling, racketeering, bribing of government officials and holding of numerous political prisoners over the past decade, including the soon-to-be, democratically elected president. Despite the allegations, the General retained many supporters locally and abroad. Events of Die Hard 2 On the morning of December 24th, 1990, a crowd of reporters awaited General Esperanza's appearance at Escalon Airport in Val Verde, with a grounded Foreign Military One in the background. Upon his arrival, he looked noticeably different without his usual military attire of his General's hat and a tie. Regardless, he was smiling and waving to the crowd of supporters before going aboard his military transport. His demeanor and high spirits reflected the foreknowledge, that his supporter Colonel Stuart and his team of mercenaries were prepared to free him at Dulles by taking over the IAD tower's landing systems . Presumably, the officers aboard the transport airplane, Foreign Military One , were soldiers from the military of the newly elected government of Val Verde. They were tasked with the ill-fated assignment of ensuring General Esperanza's custody throughout his flight to Dulles. Behind the Scenes/Trivia * Val Verde is a fictional country or city used by Hollywood filmmakers (mostly 20th Century Fox) when they require a South/Central American locale without getting into legal or diplomatic disputes. The country has likewise been used in the films Commando, Predator, Jurassic Attack ''and in television shows ''Supercarrier and Adventure Inc. * The name translates as "Green Valley", as "Val" is an apocope of "valle", the Spanish word for "valley". * Predatoroonops , a rare genus of goblin spiders discovered and classified in Brazil, were named almost entirely after individuals involved with the film Predator. Two of the species include P. valverde, named after the fictional country and P. mctiernan, named after the director of the film John McTiernan who also directed Die Hard and Die Hard with a Vengeance . Category:Locations Category:Countries